Loving you
by XtopangelX
Summary: Shippo went to pick up some flowers when he encountered... Now a series of holidays one-shots.
1. Loving you

Loving you

**Loving you**

XtopangelX: This is a little something for Mother's day.

Wide bright green eyes snapped open at the light sound of sobbing. Shippo awoke to see his surrogate mother slightly sobbing, holding her yellow bag. He sees her slowly getting up and heading towards the well, 'She's not leaving is she?' he thought. He watches her disappear in the forest by the Edo village, before looking around the hut. His eyes widened when he noticed the absence of a certain dog hanyou. Sighing, he turned towards the opened door and looked towards the forest again. Taking a deep breath, the little fox demon got up and started to retrace the same path his dear mother took.

Smelling her out by the God Tree, he saw her at the feet of said tree, hugging her knees to her herself, one hand clenching tightly one of the straps of her trusted yellow bags. His bright eyes dulled at the sad sight. His little heart clenched at the sight of such a wonderful person being destroyed before his own eyes.

Suddenly, his mind thought of something. 'Didn't Mama say that tomorrow was?' He smiled brightly and immediately ran off deeper in the forest. Running without stopping until he got to a small clearing with the most beautiful flowers in the vicinity, he set out to pick the best ones. Unfortunately for him, the flowers were also taller than the little fox, so he didn't see the little girl that was running towards him. He only noticed her when she bumped into him, or when he bumped into her. Looking up from his seating place, he saw that it was Rin, the ward of the Lord Sesshomaru, half-brother to the bastard behind Kagome's pain. There is no other word to describe Inuyasha, he was a bastard, and though Kagome would probably be disappointed in him for using such crude words, there really was no other word.

'Wait, if Rin is here, wouldn't that mean?' Looking beside him, he saw a pair of black boots and slowly looking up, he was met with a white hakama, and white haori competed with armour. 'Uh Oh!' "Sesshomaru-sama" He said, slightly stuttering.

Sesshomaru looked down upon the small fox demon that followed his despised half-brother around, "Hn what are you doing here fox?"

"I huh…"

"I do not have all night"

"Huh…"

"Where is your group fox?"

"At the village…"

"What are you doing so near my borders then?"

Wondering if he should tell him what he was doing, Shippo was only hesitating for the sake of his mother. This demon has long ago stopped attacking them for his father's sword, but that did not mean he would not attack them.

"I will not attack you" Sesshomaru said, seeing the hesitation in him, don't get him wrong, he really did not care nor did he get a soft heart but Rin has grown fond of him and the miko.

"I'm picking flowers for Mama"

"At night?"

"Inuyasha hurt Mama again, and she's crying by the God Tree and Mama said that-"

Small hands immediately went to cover its similarly small mouth. "Huh"

"What did the miko say?" Sesshomaru was curious, what did his half-brother do again to his alpha female and what did said female do? He thought his half-brother foolish to always leave his powerful, yes he thought the living miko powerful, and beautiful, yes, he also got a soft spot for said miko, for a dead and stinking pretend-miko.

"Mama… Mama said that tomorrow was-"

Shippo spent the time telling the enemy of his plan to cheer up his Mama and unknowingly cooked a plan for the dog demon to seduce her as well. The ward of the demon said she wanted in the plan, considering Kagome as a special person after having saved her quite some times already. At a certain time, he went back to his hut and lay back down on his cot. Just in time to sense his Mama come back. 'Guess she decided to stay after all…' Shippo slightly smiled, 'She'll love tomorrow'

At the sunrise, Inuyasha finally made his way back to the hut, a big smile on his face, smile that disappeared as soon as he saw his companions already up and glaring at him. He ignored them and looked around, "where's the wench?"

He ignored the intensity of the glares as Sango answered him "She went to take water to make breakfast."

At that time, Kagome came back in with a smile on her face, smile that also disappeared when she spotted the half-demon. She sat down and started to cook the ramen for everyone. After they finished breakfast, Inuyasha spotted some lights wafting through the forest, and told them that they would be staying for the day before bounded off to the forest. Kagome's eyes dulled even more and she told the group that she wanted to take a walk.

Shippo sat there looking after her, sad that she was sad but happy because he'll be the one to make her happy a little bit later. His smile though had to go when he heard the conversation between his two other companions.

"He just got back and he's gone again" he heard Sango say.

Spotting his partners in crime for the day for a second, he said "I'm going after her!" before leaving himself. The two that were left behind wondered what it was with them leaving today.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin!" Shippo greeted when he got to them, he saw a bouquet of yesterday's flowers in the little girl's hand and they all went to where Kagome would be, at the well.

"Mama!" Shippo said, after telling Rin to stay in the bushes for now. She looked around and was surprised to spot her adopted son coming out of the bushes, leaves stuck into his hair. She smiled at the view and opened her arms to her son. "Shippo, what are you doing here alone? It's dangerous you know?" she said, picking leaves out of his hair.

"But Mama does it too?!"

"Yes, but how many times did Mama got into danger?"

"Yeah, well Mama, next time, we'll together so I'll protect you okay?" Shippo said then put a kiss on her cheek; she laughed and kissed him too. "Mama?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"You said that today was Mama's day right?"

"Yes Shippo, today is Mother's day, why?" Kagome said, a sad light in her eyes, she wouldn't get to spend it with her mother this year.

"Well, Rin come out!"

"Rin?" Kagome asked confused.

The bushes moved a little bit when Rin came out, leaves stuck into her tangled hair as well, with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hand. Kagome did not recognize the flowers, probably extinct in the later years but accepted them when they were handed to her. Understanding now, she leaned down and showered both children with kisses, and tickles. Suddenly, she stood up looking around. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru in the tree, sitting where Inuyasha usually sits when he was waiting for her. That thought slightly sobered her up from her happiness but what astonished her was that Sesshomaru was holding a flower in his hand. A rose to be exact, he let it fall, and somehow let it fall exactly into her opened hand, her other was occupied by her bouquet.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He motioned to the children to leave, Rin leaving instantly, but Shippo hesitated, that was not in the plan, but Rin tugged him away.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She repeated her question. He looked at her, and suddenly swept down on her, she thought about screaming but did not have the time when he captured her mouth into a passionate kiss, when he pulled away, he told her "the fox said happy mother's day." She nodded, still dazed, he smirked, and he whispered lowly, in a tone that made her shiver, by her ear, "And I say, I love you."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. She looked into his eyes and did not see deception. She smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss.

He could see in her eyes that she did not love him, the wound in her heart was still too fresh but she was willing to try, and that was all that he needed. Shippo watched from the bushes, and thought 'Happy Mother's day indeed' He smirked, 'I'm glad that Sesshomaru was where I thought he was last night'

Five minutes later, they were still kissing when Inuyasha barged in with Sango and Miroku, plus Kirara, in toe. They stopped kissing to look up. Sesshomaru looked down to his precious treasure and she shrugged, he smirked and swept down to kiss her again.

They both ignored the yells of the incoherent hanyou, the bewildered look on the Taijiya, and the lecherous smile one the monk's face. Overall, they missed the twin mischievous look on their children's faces.


	2. All I want for Christmas is

**All I want for Christmas is…**

A young woman lay in bed, all curled up in her warm blankets, yet for some reasons, she's still as cold as she was before she crawled under her sheets. It was Christmas Eve and she had no one to spend it with. She was still in college, in America, and neither her family nor she could afford a ticket back to Tokyo to spend Christmas time together. All her friends were going back home, they all lived either in the area or in the country, not over sea.

Kagome was seriously reconsidering come here, in New York, to continue her education. If she just went to Tokyo U she would be with her family right now. But no! She decided to come here, in New York, at Juilliard to pursue a dancing career. Now she was here, all alone on Christmas Eve.

It wasn't her first time away from home, she had spent most of her teenage years in Sengoku Jidai running around feudal Japan with her friends, yet she has always spent Christmas with her family. When their mission was complete, she left Sengoku Jidai, never to return because the well was sealed right after her passage.

Ever since her return, they have been tight on money having to pay certain tutors for her to retake whatever she missed at school. Her family probably used up their funds to send her here and here she was, regretting it. 'Great, not only do I feel alone, I also feel guilty!' Kagome thought.

Sighing, she slowly rouse from her bed and went to her window. Looking at the snow falling outside and the white trees, 'It's so beautiful,' then she looked on the ground and the streets 'Until you look on the ground…'

'Well, staying in will do me no good…' Kagome thought to herself. She went to her closed and searched through it. Pulling out a thick white turtleneck wool pullover and a pair of black skinny jeans, she put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she went back into her closet and found a thick black belt and tied it around her waist. She retrieved her long white coat and knee length white leather boots, she put it on. At least she still had her fashion style with her. Completing her outfit with a white beret and white gloves, no scarf, she went out in the cold unforgiving winter night with only her big white bag and a big hole inside herself.

Wandering the unusually desert streets of New York, she looked around. The stores were closed, only a few cafés here and there were open, and they were empty too. Making her way to the nearest Starbucks, she entered. The coffee shop was mostly empty except for a giggling couple in the back, two cups of coffee steaming in front of them and a lone man sitting in a corner with his laptop open.

Kagome made her way to the counter and was greeted by a female employee. The woman smiled at her brightly, clearly into the Christmas cheer even though she was working; she was wearing a red v-neck long sleeved shirt and black pants with the green Starbucks apron over her clothes. "Hi, what can I get you miss?"

"Hum, I'll have a mocha latte with whipped cream, Grande please"

"Of course Ma'am! Will it be all?" The employee answered brightly, Kagome nodded "It'll be 4.75"

Handing her the money, Kagome tuned out.

The woman went bustling around to make Kagome's coffee while she waited. Taking another glance around the coffee shop, her stare stopped on the man in the corner. He was breathtaking with his long and extremely pale blond hair, almost platinum. She couldn't see the color of his eyes from where she was standing but as far as she knew, it should fit with the rest of his aristocratic feature, thin and high nose, thin lips and sharp eyes. Yet, there was also a sense of familiarity with this man, as if she knew him…

She didn't have time to muse over it. The coffee lady had recalled her attention, handing over her cup of coffee. Thanking the woman, who called out a Merry Christmas to which she responded in kind, only with much less enthusiasm…

Kagome moved towards one of the tables near the wall-tall window. She was forced to pass near the man, and her senses were tingling. Her eyes widened and she almost dropped her cup. She swallowed and walked a little bit faster to her targeted table. 'Demonic aura!' So that was the sense of familiarity, it wasn't just any demonic aura. It was Sesshomaru's.

"Miko?" his voice barely carried through the silence of the room but she heard it loud and clear. She slowly turned towards him, and took another quick glance around the room to see if anyone noticed the interaction between the two. It was a habit she took up; whenever Inuyasha used to pop up unannounced at her school, she used to always check her surroundings.

The couple in the back were still giggling at each other; she felt a pang in her heart, her love was dead, having died at the final battle… The worker was busy cleaning the equipment and there were no one in the streets.

"Miko?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"Lo- Sesshomaru?" She caught herself from saying Lord, this was neither the Feudal Era nor Japan, it wouldn't do them any good to be caught talking like that. Before, she used to think that all demons perished but truly, they just went into disguise. She also learned that it was not because of a fear of human's advanced technology, oh no, because they have also evolved but rather, they found it was easier to rule in the shadows than it was to rule in broad daylight.

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down at his table. He closed his laptop and she took that time to inspect him more. His hair was a pale blond and his eyes a rather light brown. She could now, at such close proximity, feel the mask around him, a masking spell, clever… She hasn't seen the demon ever since her departure three years ago. She had been seventeen at the time; she was now twenty.

She had placed her cup on the table. She watched the demon in front of her. He was, right now, the only reminder she had with her past. She smiled slightly, and he caught it. "What is so funny Miko?"

She shook her head. "Nothing" she mumbled

After all these years, he still hadn't learnt to call her by her given name. It is sad… But then again, her own love hadn't learnt to call her by her rightful name either. Now that's just pathetic…

He looked at her, and just then, she noticed that his laptop was packed and he was standing up. Taking his coat off the chair and putting it on, she asked "You're leaving?"

"We're leaving"

She looked at him shocked, "What?"

"Unless you want to discuss matters such as why are you still alive, we better take this back to my domain."

She weakly nodded, wondering why she hadn't though of that. Then again, when she left her apartment, she hadn't thought of running into the demon lord, in New York nonetheless. She followed him out, barely noticing the worker's wink but she still did and that brought a full on blush to her face. Sesshomaru did not take notice of it and if he did, he hid it well. Or that was only because she didn't see his small smile since his back was turned to her when she looked back up to him.

The walk to his house was silent but not awkward. When the Lord had joined their little party a few years ago, the two had spent countless nights in comfortable silence when everyone was sleeping but the two. Kagome was already worrying about the money situation at the shrine and the whole Naraku ordeal brought her little sleep. They had never talked, outside of the times where she defended Inuyasha against him, but it seemed they never had the need to, they could understand each other just fine otherwise.

She was freezing; the biting cold of a December night was ruthless against her small frame. Her coat had kept her warm during her winters in Tokyo yet she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. The New York winters were much ruder. She hoped that his place was close, she doubted that she could stand much more of this coldness.

It wasn't long until she felt a weight on her shoulders, she hadn't noticed Sesshomaru slipping beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. Probably because she never thought that he would do such a thing.

'Don't think too much of it. He probably didn't want to give up his coat nor did he want to loose the only probable way to know why I was still alive…'

They continued walking in silence, with his arms around her shoulders. They've barely encountered people, just a few people here and there. An elderly couple passed by them, smiling sweetly at their closeness, a girl ogling him, a boy her. Then a small family composed of the parents and a small girl passed by them, and nostalgia overcame her once again. She missed her family. All she wants for Christmas is-

"We're here" Somehow, she expected him to live in a giant mansion or an expensive penthouse or even just the Hilton hotel but this medium sized apartment building suited him… It wasn't anything flashy, just another apartment building you would pass by with no second thoughts. The hall looked simple and clean enough. The doors opening to the apartment was made of glass, not anything expensive, it was just that, glass… Now that she saw this, she noticed that he wasn't wearing the Armani coat she was expecting, it was just another less known brand out there, it looked warm enough and the quality didn't seem bad but for once, she felt better dressed than him. But not really, because even through the simple ness of his attire, he still managed to look haughty and that was a feat she would never be able to put off. She was clumsy Kagome, what could she do except purify a few demons in her free time…

Come to think of it, the fancy sport car wasn't there either nor was the butler opening every door for him… Where was the Sesshomaru she was acquainted to? The haughty, better than thou one…

Stepping inside the modest apartment, she spied a couch with a plasma TV, well that's a surprise to find in the modesty pf the place but then again, he was still a male and what male didn't want a plasma… The dining room was linked to the living room while the kitchen was separated by a single wall with a glass-less window.

There was a hall with four doors. She could guess that there was the master room, the washroom, the guest room and the study, or maybe a game room with how unpredictable things were turning out to be.

"You want some coffee?" She heard him ask, she looked at him and back down to her Starbucks' mocha latte. "Yes please" Her mocha latte had ran cold, she had taken a few sips of it on the way here but otherwise, she had just wasted around five dollars on something she barely tasted.

'Well, some much for saving money…' Lately, she had been money pinching. She had taken a part-time job along with her studies. She worked at as a receptionist at the Sheraton hotel near Julliard. That job allowed her to send what wasn't used for her food and books to be sent home. She was also a dog-sitter when she could to some families she learned to know around town.

He placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of her. "Thanks" she said. It wasn't long until he sat back down with his own cup. They stayed silent for a while. "So" "Miko" They had both started at the same time.

"You go first" Kagome said. He nodded and said, straight to the point as always, "How are you still alive?"

She hesitated. How was she supposed to explain to a demon, probably older than her ancestors; ancestors that she wondered if she met in the past, and probably has already seen everything time travel?

"I-"

"A human such as you shouldn't have been able to live through five hundred years; it is a feat in itself for your people to even live through a hundred."

"I'm a time traveller. I mean, I was born in this day and time."

"Explain" He had always been a direct man, tonight as no exception.

"I lived on the Higurashi shrine. I have never noticed until after I came back from my last trip to the past just how concentrated the energy around the shrine was. It was probably explained by the Bones-Eater well and the God-Tree, maybe even the ancient feel of it … Anyhow," she bit her lips. "On my fifteen birthday, I fell through the said well, or, to be exact, I was pulled in by a demon, Mistress Centipede, who had felt the power of the jewel embedded in me. When I climbed back through the opening of the well, I was in your time; five hundred years in the past."

Taking in a shaky and deep sigh, she continued, "I met I-Inuyasha that day, he was pinned to the tree that later would become known as the God-Tree on my family's shrine… I freed him and later I broke the jewel. I felt so useless that day- Um…" Why was she telling him THAT?

"Ever since then, I travelled with him and I jumped between the two times, helping Inuyasha and them on one side and my family on the other." She ended her story brusquely, she needn't to tell him too much and especially not her sentiments on the matter.

He was watching her; she knew it, even with her bowed head. She quickly took a sip of her coffee and almost cringed; black, she never drank it black, it was just too bitter for her; she hadn't really needed that in her life over everything else.

"Um, could I get some milk and sugar please?" She asked, he simply nodded, though she has not seen it and went to the kitchen. She had barely noticed his leave until he placed the said ingredients in front of her. She mumbled another quick thank you before adding a splash of milk and two cubes of sugar into her still steaming cup of coffee. She stirred it with the small spoon he brought her with the milk and sugar cubes.

"Miko" he called out

She looked up to see his scorching gaze on her. She tilted her head slightly, a question evident on her features. A small blush tainted her pale cheeks; she hadn't seen much of the sun these days.

"You've changed…" He said slowly. "Something about you changed. You are no longer as outspoken as you were, or maybe that was only in presence of friends?"

Letting out a small laugh, it did not sound joyous, "Things change throughout the years. I've changed throughout the years. I have come to learn that being outspoken wasn't bringing me anywhere. I have learned that in the Feudal Era, when I-." She paused, here she was ready to spill the beans again, and she wasn't going to allow that. "I also learned that here, working for the upper class. I was someone back in where I lived, in my own house, here, in the real world; I'm just another face amongst all others…"

"You have become… depressive for lack of a better word"

Another sound of monotonous laughter escaped her lips, "Depressive? Maybe… I guess I am but all I'm focusing on here is my dancing career and the hope that maybe I'll be recruited by the end of my studies at Julliard, so I could get enough money to send back home to help…"

"Julliard… Quite impressive…" Probably the only thing he could think of.

"You've changed too."

"You said it yourself Miko. Things changes with time and so did this Sesshomaru."

"Not everything I see" She smiled, albeit small, it was genuine. "How are you Sesshomaru?"

"I'm good. These past centuries have been, calm…"

"What, no more half-demons running around with world domination plans?"

He was forced to give out a small amused smile at that, "No Miko, all that was reserved for you." Her eyes widened. Did he just crack a joke?

"You have definitely changed Sesshomaru"

"And so have you…"

A silence settled over them again. They both took sips of their drinks.

"Is there anyone still alive?" Kagome had to ask. Was Shippo still around? Koga? Ayame? Anyone?

"Yes, but unfortunately, it is only the wolf prince."

"Koga?"

"Yes…"

"What happened to them?"

"Life happened to them. Humanity too I guess. The kit, he fell for Rin and she for him All was fine until reality weaved her strands in their lives. Time was still moving." He took a breath "Rin was human, she was aging faster than him, he would have centuries in front of him and she only had decades. She died of old age. He died of a broken-heart."

Tears fell from her eyes; her kit wasn't allowed the happy ending he deserved so badly…

"The wolf, Ayame, she got tired of waiting around the wolf prince. She mated another, of her tribe. He turned out to be a traitor. He killed her and slaughtered the tribe when they refused to give him the Alpha title. To this day, Koga is still wallowing in self-induced guilt; he thinks he's the cause of this tragedy that happened three centuries ago. The demon world talked of it for years and him, his whole life…"

Ayame had a patience fit for a Saint, it might not have looked like it when they met but to have waited for the man for two centuries, or more, it required some patience. But life wasn't a fairy-tale; there were no guaranteed happy-endings, nor the prince charming that would sweep the beautiful, gorgeous princess off her feet.

"Of them all, the monk and the slayer lived comfortably. They married and had many children. They both have rebuilt the slayer village. And they've repopulated it too" He said that with a hint of amusement in it and for once, that was easy to read. A weight on her heart seemed to have been lifted to know that at least two of her friends had a good life after all the drama they lived through. "You are one of their descendants. I remember a Higurashi shrine in their line. I hadn't connected it to you until now… I didn't know you still existed either"

She looked at him, and smiled, relieved. "I was wondering if I had ever met my ancestors. Turns out, I lived my life with them…"

He nodded, she looked at her watch. It read midnight. "I should probably head back to my place, it is late."

"Should I accompany you? It is late after all."

"I'll be fine Sesshomaru and thank you. I think I needed that tonight… All I wanted for Christmas was my family. I think I got that tonight talking about them…"

"You are welcome. And I must say, change isn't always bad…"

"No it isn't" She was dressed and ready to walk through the door when she turned and said "Sesshomaru"

He looked at her.

"You are my friend."

He looked confused for a second then, he nodded gratefully. "As you are, Kagome, as you are."

She sent one last smile before walking out that door. She hadn't seen him again for years after that ordeal. Neither had made efforts to reach each other, yet, both were content knowing the other was near. The next time she did see him was when she was back in Tokyo. She was in a sunny mood that day, but it was Christmas' Eve again, and the weather was cold too. She was all wrapped up in her black coat this time and was going to one of the opened stores to get some more milk for her aging mother when she saw him. They didn't approach each other. They kept their distances, only sending small nods to the other but there was no mistaking what she whispered in the wind before leaving.

"Merry Christmas my friend."

--------------------

XtopangelX: It's three in the morning, I'm tired, I'm cranky, I'm moody but I'm inspired. I think it is one of my best pieces so far, considering I started this at midnight. But I'll let you readers judge.


End file.
